Fathers
by CrazyGirlofManyNames
Summary: For an early Father's Day...


ACGOMN: (Hides behind various Naruto characters) I know I should be working on _In Search of Yourself_, _Love and Tennis_ and _Sakura no Ki_, but inspiration is a bitch sometimes. This is dedicated to all fathers (like any fathers read fanfiction . ) for an early Father's Day. (Yeah I know I did nothing for Mother's Day, but like I said inspiration is a bitch). Mentions of SasuSaku, NaruSaku, LeeSaku, NaruHina, ShikaTema, NejiTen, LeeTen, ShikaIno, and SaiIno…

I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

* * *

**Fathers**

**By:**

**CrazyGirlOfManyNames**

Papa or Dada is the first thing little girls call their father. It's simple to say.

Dad is the next thing little girls call their father. Also simple.

Daddy is the next thing girls who are going into their teenage years call their father. This is simply to say, but the reasoning behind this is complicated. You see when girls look up at their father and say 'Daddy', the fathers are screwed because their daughters have them wrapped around their little figures.

Dad or Daddy is all what girls call their father, unless they really want something it's Papa or Dada.

Girls rarely call their fathers 'father'. One of two reasons, one it reminds them of a priest not their father and secondly it's way too formal. The only time a girl will refer to her father as father is when she is entirely pissed at him or referring to him in speech.

Dads go through a lot with their girls (it's different for their sons you know). The birth of a daughter is always important, because then the father realizes that he has this little girl that needs to be protected from the evils of the world (boys). Watching them grow up is always an important time in life, because frankly when they turn a certain age you'll barely see them. Dads, more so then Moms, worry about their daughters going off to college. (Because we all know what goes on there). But the worst part is when their little girl gets married to guy that daddy will never approve of nor like, which just makes the daughter love the guy even more. (Go figure).

Now, fathers everywhere have the occasional problem(s).

Even the fathers of kunoichi.

**_Haruno_**

Sakura's father name is Sakutaro. Contrary to popular belief, he does not have a strain of pink hair in his side of the family. And he is not a ninja, but a simple merchant. He did not wish for Sakura to become a ninja, but she looked at him with those big innocent green eyes and he just couldn't say no. His problems are:

**_Hatake_** **_Kakashi _**

**_Uchiha_** **_Sasuke _**

**_Uzumaki_** **_Naruto _**

**_Rock Lee _**

**_Uchiha_** **_Sasuke _**

**_Uchiha_** **_Sasuke _**

**_Uchiha_** **_Sasuke _**

**_All her friends_**

Anyway, as you noticed Sasuke's name is listed a few times… (Cough)

Sakutaro's problem with Hatake Kakashi being around his daughter is a few things. After Sakura was placed on Team 7, Kakashi visited the house to introduce himself. The man reads porn out in public and in front of his daughter, Sakutaro is not too happy with that. Kakashi also looks completely lazy, despite him being famous all around. And lastly really doesn't have to deal with Sakura but Sakuno (Sakura's mother). It's seems every time Kakashi's name is mentioned in Sakuno's presence she blushes. So his wife has a crush on him, wonderful.

"Sakutaro-san you need not worry about Sakura." That's what Kakashi told him. Che, like he could stop worrying. And it didn't help that Kakashi had become a father like figure in Sakura's eyes.

"But Otou-san, Kaka-sensei is completely reliable, well sometimes." Sakura talked about her old sensei with that sparkle in her eyes. He hated that. Rock Lee is the next person on the list he does not like.

"SAKURA-SAN I BRING YOU FLOWERS TO SHOW MY UNDYING LOVE FOR YOU," yelled Rock Lee, in all his glory and green spandex. Sakutaro had nightmares for weeks after that. But Lee is really not a suitor anymore, but the Youth speeches are killing him. Sakura has a weird choice in friends. Seriously that Tenten is just creepy with her weapons. The two Hyuuga creep him out with those eyes of theirs and sometimes Neji is a bit too cold to Sakura (and people in general). Ino, Shika, and Chouji were the oddest bunch of ninja he ever seen. Shino and his bugs are just…uh to Sakutaro. How can Sakura stand that? And Kiba is very loud and Akamaru is just way too big.

"Oh Otou-san my friends are just unique." That's Sakura's excuse. The next person that Sakutaro hates for being around Sakura is Uzumaki Naruto , for various reasons. One he is way too loud, immature and makes his precious daughter hit him. Another is because of Kyuubi. He is well aware that Sakura knows now about Naruto and that demon.

"Otou-san, Okaa-san, do not disrespect Naruto! He's not the demon," yelled Sakura in defense of Naruto. Another reason is Naruto's eyes. It is weird to say that but they are so honest and Naruto did meet him once at the dinner that Sakuno invited Sakura's whole team to eat over (a week after the Sand/Sound invasion).

"Sakutaro-san I'm always going to protect Sakura-chan, even if she loves Sasuke-teme." Well there is one thing they have in common, well two. They both want Sakura safe and both have a strong dislike of Sasuke. Naruto, Sakutaro may dislike, but will be able to breathe easier to know that someone reliable is looking after Sakura. Sasuke is another story.

"Otou-chan I'm in love," squealed eight year old Sakura, "with Uchiha Sasuke-kun ." That day Sakutaro wanted to go and see what was so great about this Sasuke. But luckily all the girls (except that Hyuuga girl) had a crush on Sasuke. It would blow over. But it didn't. She really did fall in love with him. After he left she cried from when Naruto and the team that was sent out to retrieve Sasuke left to the time they returned. (Unknown to him, it was just at home. She didn't cry in Lee 's or anyone else's presence but the team).

He wanted to kill Sasuke for putting Sakura through such emotional pain. And then he had the galls to knock her out and he left her on a park bench! Doesn't that boy realize the perverts out there would love to take advantage of girls like Sakura? Then, Sakura began her training under Tsunade and was rarely home. And when she was, she looked so tired and stressed out.

But he can not do a thing about this, because Sakura does not want her family's help. And it hurts him.

**_Hyuuga_**

We all know Hinata and Hanabi's father is Hiashi. He's a complete hard ass and a bastard to Hinata. But he is seeing the error of his ways, since Neji's defeat by Naruto. He is starting to see what he has missed with Hinata. One of the missed things by Hiashi is Hinata's obvious crush on Naruto. Another is that she is growing stronger everyday and he was foolish enough to degrade her.

"It's okay Otou-sama." That's what Hinata would always say when he looked at her sadly. It is like she knew what he was thinking. She was just like her mother in that way. Ah yes Hinata is a spitting image of her mother Hikari.

"Hiashi you can not blame Hinata just because she looks like your wife," said Sandaime, one day. "Hikari left you and your two girls because of the Hyuuga politics, you know that." That was the last time Hiashi did ever speak to Sandaime. Anyway back to Hinata.

"Otou-sama is Hinata-san going to become the heir again," asked Hanabi after losing to her elder sister in a sparring match. Well that would be a difficult change for the Council disapproves of Hinata becoming head. He would have to fight for the change; he would fight for her until he could not anymore.

**_The Yondaime Kazekage-sama's family (The Sand Siblings)_**

The Yondaime Kazekage we all know and hate for putting Gaara through all that pain. But there is a fact that we missed, he was a good father prior to any thoughts of Gaara existed. He met his wife Karura, he fell in love instantly. He married her and a year later she became pregnant with their first child. He was surprised to find out that he was having a daughter. They named her Temari. The Kazekage, Karura and Temari were a happy family, and then Kankurou was born. The four of them continued to be happy. Then everything went to hell when Karura became pregnant for a third time, but this time the Council and the Legendary siblings of Suna wanted to use the Yondaime Kazekage's unborn child as a container for Ichibi no Shukaku.

"I CURSE THIS VILLAGE," was the last thing his wife said to him. After Gaara was born the Kazekage had to become cold and hardened not to care. Yashamaru raised his children. Temari however was his little angel and will always be that way. But you see Temari loved her brothers and disliked being near her father. He put her mother and baby brother threw so much pain.

"Otou-san before Kankurou, Gaara and I leave," said Temari, one day in a private meeting she called for. "I hate you for what you did to Okaa-san and Gaara." Temari would later somewhat regret her words, but that did not excuse him. Gaara, on the night before becoming Kazekage, found a note from their deceased father to them or more specifically Gaara.

"He loved you Temari more so than Kankurou and I," said Gaara. "But you hated him because of what he did to me and Okaa-san."

"Gaara, I could not help but hate him still." So the Yondaime Kazekage-sama watches his daughter grow from the spirit world or hell, whichever you prefer. He watches her fall for the Konoha boy, Nara Shikamaru. He is not too happy about that, but when Kankurou and Gaara gladly threaten that deer boy, the Kazekage is not too worried. He regrets the things he has done and is truly sorry. He should have been better as a father, leader and husband.

**_Tenten's father_**

Tetsui is Tenten's father. She is his only child. He is single, for his wife died in childbirth with Tenten. He misses his wife Teruyo, yes, but he does not blame Tenten at all. He is a blacksmith, which explains Tenten's affinity for weapons. At first he was opposed to her becoming a ninja but he saw how important it was to her to become like her idol the great Tsunade-sama.

However, he nearly had a heart attack when he met her team. Anyone who is normal (not including anime fans and some anime characters) would be freaked out to see Gai and Lee show up at his house shouting something about youth. Hyuuga Neji was not any better. Tenten is the only sane one on the team.

Tetsui would not see his daughter because of training, missions and extra training with Neji. Now he always wondered which teammate Tenten was enamored with but she seemed to speak of them both in a high way. He then understood Tenten's current goal now was to become a great kunoichi, but all bets that she would fall for Neji. And that scared him to no end. Hyuuga's do not allow any outsiders to marry in; the only exception was Hiashi's ex-wife Hikari. So he would wait for the day that his daughter would fall in love and subsequently get her heartbroken. Because no matter how much she will love Neji, and if Neji loves her, the Hyuuga Council would never let them be together. But Tenten will always have Tetsui to fall back on, no matter if she thinks she is too old or mature for him to love. Father's always love their daughters best.

**_Yamanaka_**

Yamanaka Inoichi is probably the most overprotective father in all of Konoha. Ino's suitors and future boyfriends better look out for Ino's papa. Ino is a certified daddy's little girl. What Ino wants Ino gets and that's that. So when Ino become a ninja and became part of the second coming of the Ino-Shika-Chou he was not worried but thrilled. He already knows Shikamaru and Chouji, but the sensei was another story. Poor Asuma.

"Relax they'll be in no danger for at least a while," said Asuma.

"You will train them right, right?"

"Oh course," said Asuma. Inoichi watched as Ino grew stronger and stronger. Then watched as Shikamaru fall for Temari, the sister of the Godaime Kazekage ; Inoichi was hoping that Ino and Shikamaru would get married, just maybe. Then Ino began to learn some medical jutsu along with Sakura. He was not worried all the time, but he became worried. This Sai character was very odd.

"Oh Otou-chan he's so cute and mysterious almost like Sasuke-kun but he is different," spewed Ino talking about Sai. Inoichi was twitching the whole time. From what he heard from Tsunade, Sai was knew at talking and be civil to people.

"Hello you must be Inoichi-san, Lovely 's father," said Sai, upon first meeting Inoichi. He does not like this boy; he's hollow and does not wish for Ino to make this boy human again. Fathers have every right to be overprotective.

**_The Most Dreaded Thing in the World for Every Father Out There (Girls Age 22) _**

"Inoichi-san I would like permission to marry your daughter," asked Sai. Inoichi fainted.

"Tetsui, I'm in love with your daughter. I would like to be with her and Hiashi-sama is trying to work out something with the Council. So I would like to have permission to marry her," said Neji. Tetsui just then stared at the Hyuuga in shock.

"So troublesome. Gaara-sama, Kankurou I would like to marry your sister." Gaara's eye twitched, while Kankurou frowned. Meanwhile, the spirit of the Yondaime Kazekage really wished he was alive for now.

"Yo, Hiashi-san I want to marry Hinata!" Hiashi immediately activated his Byakugan. (A few years later Konohamaru would ask the same thing about Hanabi).

"Sakutaro-san I wish to kidnap your daughter, marry him and she will produce children for me," said Sasuke. Well, no what Sasuke actually said,

"Sakutaro-san I would like your permission to marry Sakura," said Sasuke. The other statement was Sakutaro's dream verse. And he promptly fainted.

**_Something That Comes From the Only Good Part of the Marriage _**

"Otou-san, I'm having a baby," said Sakura, only three months after marrying Sasuke. Sakutaro cried in joy! Sasuke was still out cold from fainting at home.

"Otou-sama I'm having a child," said Hinata. Hiashi actually well almost smiled. Naruto was still jumping around the village screaming in joy.

"Gaara, Kankurou I'm having kid," said Temari to her brothers as they came to visit Konoha. Gaara did not really understand while Kankurou congratulated her. The Yondaime Kazekage was thrilled to say the least.

"Otou-chan I'm pregnant," said Tenten, while Neji was having a mental breakdown at the Hyuuga compound. Tetsui grinned and hugged his daughter.

"Otou-chan, Sai-kun and I are having a baby," said Ino while Inoichi fainted. Sai was just sitting there with a smile on his face that said he was confused.

**_The Wonderful Births of Grandchildren _**

"DAMNIT SASUKE YOU ARE NEVER FUCKING TOUCHING ME AGAIN," yelled Sakura, while squeezing on the poor fool's hand. Outside in the waiting room Sakutaro was grinning as Sasuke tried not to scream in pain.

Meanwhile, Hinata had her Byakugan activated glaring holes into the Rokudaime Hokage . Naruto was frankly scared. Hiashi was smirking out in the waiting room, until he heard Tenten's scream.

"NEJI I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" Neji was in pain frankly and knew he was going to be in turmoil for awhile. Tetsui just nodded his head in amusement.

"SAI YOU ARE DEAD!!!!!" Sai was paler than normal trying to make sure that Ino would not break his hand. Inoichi was giggling like a school girl. He got stares.

"SHIKAMARU!!!!!!" What Temari said following is way too horrible to produce on screen. Gaara, Kankurou, and the spirit of their father grinned sadistically.

**_Cycle _**

Uchiha Sonomi ,

Uzumaki Hime ,

Hyuuga Chichi,

Yamanaka Ina ,

Nara Rina,

Were all born. And thus new fatherhood begin.

Fathers will always worry.

Fathers will always try to make up for past mistakes.

Fathers will regret things they have done in front of their children.

Fathers will be supportive and be there when their children fall.

Fathers will be overprotective.

Fathers will be fathers.

* * *

ACGOMN: REVIEW!!! 


End file.
